<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmares. by anidris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909570">Nightmares.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anidris/pseuds/anidris'>anidris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I'm Sorry, angsty, love angst, very angsty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anidris/pseuds/anidris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares are painful,  that is for sure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>shirou ogami/original character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmares.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW for angst  &amp;  death/mentions of death.  This is going to be gross i'm sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the limp body lay in the soft arms of the rabbit beastman,   tears falling from her navy hues as she screamed out for any kind of help.  any kind.  her love lay dying,  life taken away by a bullet wound to the chest.  shirou's hand gripped at lenn's,  weak,  yet it was enough to quiet her cries even if for a little.  </p><p>dull,  icy eyes shifted to meet her gaze,  and a weak smile tugged at his lips as his other arm lifted to caress her cheek.   a few of his own tears began to fall from his blue eyes,  but he quickly shook them away.   yet the tears didn't stop to fall from those navy hues,  her hand gripping his tight,  not wanting to let go.  </p><p>" shirou.  .  "   lenn's voice croaked,  laced with pain  &amp;  longing.   a longing for him to continue living.  </p><p>"  hey,  hey.  .  "  a thumb gingerly wiped away the tears that rolled down the female's cheeks.   "  it's okay. .  "  </p><p>lenn couldn't help but only sob,  her cries broken and pained.   her chest hurt with the sobs that escaped her,  pain resonating through her body as she leant her body over his dying figure.   her mind was scattered,  knees week and she felt sick.  she was losing the one she loved dearly;  the one who had picked her up like pieces of a puzzle and put her back together.  the one that saved her.  her love.  her light in the dark.  her 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑙𝑑.   </p><p> </p><p>"  i love you,   lenn.   so.  .  much.  "   a final pained grunt escaped the wolf beastkin,  before his hand fell from her cheek,  and his body fell limp in her burished arms.   </p><p>rising from her hunched state,  she looked upon the body of her love who was taken from this world.  taking him in her arms,  she leant against the wall of the building she was near,  holding the chilling body in her arms as the tears fell from her eyes like a waterfall.  her love was gone,  no longer with her.  </p><p>and oh it hurt so.  </p><p>a blue light resonated around him,  and the thousands years worth of the spirits of nirvasyl left his resurrected body in harmony with his passing.  those navy hues watched the pain,  the sadness and regret leave him;  and fill her.  </p><p>her heart clenched.   </p><p>yet with a sharp scream,  she awoke in her bed,  tears streaming down her face as she tried to recover from the nightmare.  her fists placed themselves over her eyes,  shoulders trembling with the broken sobs.  </p><p>she had to check.  </p><p>swinging her legs over her bed,  she quickly put a jacket on over her night clothes and slipped on a pair of shoes before bolting from her apartment.  she didn't bother to grab her phone or lock her door.  all she knew was to run;  run as fast as she could to find her way towards the beastman cooperative.  she dug the spare key from the pocket of her jacket,  letting herself in before her footsteps rushed to shirou's library.  her hand fumbled with the doorknob as she struggled to let herself in.  </p><p>the room was dim;  only the moonlight pouring in from the window illuminating the room.   everything was still in place,  yet there was no shirou.  the solemn footsteps drug across the floor before her hands placed themselves upon the desk he was usually seen sitting upon.  </p><p>and the tears fell.  </p><p>but before she could even break a sob,  she heard a pair of footsteps behind her.  she was quick to turn herself to face the taller figure;  and when in view under the dim moonlight;  she saw him. </p><p>shirou.  </p><p>there he stood,  okay and alive;  and she was quick to dive into him,  hugging his taller figure as close as possible as she sobbed into his chest.  </p><p>"  hey.  .  "   his deep voice rumbled,  clothed arms wrapping themselves around her smaller figure before the two crumpled to the floor.  </p><p>"  lenn. .   bab-  speak to me.  .  i'm here,   i'm okay.  "  </p><p>a soft kiss was planted upon her head,  and she grabbed fistfuls of his shirt.  her breathing was labored and unsteady.  yet,  she spoke;  </p><p>"  never  le -  leave  without  me.  .  please.   i love you.  i love you.   i love you.  .  "   she repeated,  over and over until her sobs became more broken and heavier.  </p><p>and with that,  he held her close and used his words and gentle gestures to soothe her.  </p><p>"  i'm here,  lenn.   i'm here and i love you.  forever and always.  "</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>